ClockWork Prince: A continuation :
by S.N.Shines
Summary: A continuation of book 2 as Tessa Grey narrates the struggles Mortmain brings to the institute, the feelings being tossed around, and the unexpected that happens too often. :  I can't summarize - Thanks for reading


Chapter one: Unfinished Business

"Will."

"Ms. Tessa. Or shall I call you Mrs. Car-"

"You can call me Tess Will," I said in a rush, not prepared to hear Jem's last name used in that fashion quite yet. He shrugged, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets uncomfortably as his eyes shifted around the light dining room. I glanced behind my chair, smiling lovingly as Henry pranced about the room swinging dear Charlotte about in his giddiness. A fatherly, protective expression over came him as soon as Charlotte stumbled over her feet out of glee, but I turned back to Will as she waved his concerned protests away.

"You sounded like you had something to say Ms. Tessa," Will said quietly.

"Yes." I turned my attention back to him, feeling suddenly disarmed and embarrassed by his calm, wavering ocean eyes. I was tempted to just sink into them, but he looked away and rested both his elbows on the chair nearest him with a sigh. Thank goodness.

"I-" I began lamely, suddenly lost of words. Though I knew exactly what I wanted to say, I felt my cheeks flush instantaneously. "Just, thank you."

His eyes met mine for a moment as his surprised reaction searched my face.

"For what?" He nearly whispered, looking small and innocent though he loomed over my shadow from where he stood.

"For saying what you said. When everyone was speechless. I was sure poor Jem was going to flush with embarrassment and there would be utter silence tonight about our engaged."

Will involuntarily shivered at the word "engagement", but I tried to pretend I didn't notice by glancing over at Gideon, who looked about ready to climb onto the table to get Sophie's attention. She gnawed on her lip anxiously, trying to use the silver platter to cover her scarred face in growing embarrassment as she walked back and forward between the kitchen and dining room. _I swear, they should just get together already, _I thought curiously.

"I had too. Jem is my _parabati-" _Will replied.

"You did not have to, but you did anyway." In a small voice I added, "just like you saved my life."

"That's because I-." He closed his mouth, looking the opposite direction. "Not just because I. . . It's my duty," he finished quickly.

My chest began to ache. I wanted to place my hands on his shoulders and look him in the eye to ease his mind, but I couldn't. _Will deserves more then an engaged girl! I wish I could just tell him, tell him . . . what would I say?_ What was there for me to say? I was getting married to Jem; sweet, calm, madly in love with me Jem, and it was because Will was too late. Oh what was I thinking? _Not because he is too late, because he is not the boy I am in love with. Right? I am in love with Jem._ _Nothing expect silly warlock powder has brought Will and I together. . And my silly dream that may have not been a dream in the first place. _I looked to the other seat next to mine, and feeling my lush skirts shift in place, Jem turned to glance over his shoulder to smile warmly at me. He had been talking to a flushed Charlotte before hand, but she was swept away instantly by Henry once more. I melted under his calmness.

"Hello love," he said, admiration shining in his silvery eyes. I grinned back, feeling how contagious his and Henry's happiness was.

"Hello Jem." Under the table he brushed my hand with his, wrapping his oddly warm fingers with mine. I felt at home with him. This was right; this was exactly where I was supposed to be.

"James," Will started, causing my certainty to melt away as if I had been dunked into a raging river. "Congrats," was all he ended up saying, though he opened his mouth as if he was going to give a speech that refused to happen.

Jem took in a deep breath and looked Will in the eye, as if they were speaking to each other without saying anything. "Thanks Will."

He still didn't know. And he never would find out. Will made me promise not to tell anyone that he loved me; especially not Jem. And I intended on keeping that promise. Forever.

"Y-" Will's voice cracked, "you too Tessa."

_He called me Tessa._ "Thanks." This was the new will. After he had come home in a giddy whorl from the night before, he was different, suddenly open and actually compassionate. But as soon as I found out the reason why, I had crushed him and his newly uncursed heart. It may not have seemed clear to a busy Charlotte and narrow-minded Henry, but to Jem and me we saw the false amusement that glazed his eyes. It tried to hide the obvious pain and hopelessness that was building inside of him that I had created. I had done this to him. But not even Jem, though he mutely sensed something wrong, could tell to what extent Will was breaking down.

"Mrs. Charlotte!" All heads turned toward the kitchen, even the cook stopped her wallowing music, because Sophie was standing in the doorway looking paler than usual. Her small, strong hands were fisted at her waist, clutching a piece of paper. "Mrs. Charlotte, please, come quickly!" She gestured wildly as a baffled Charlotte hurried towards the distressed girl.

"Darling-" Henry began.

"Not now Henry, I am very capable of walking to the door for the next eight months!" She nearly barked. With an steady hand Sophie handed the crumpled sheet to her, but before looking at it they both entered the kitchen, leaving behind a silent room.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath, so I slowly let the air slip out of me as Jem squeezed my hand in comfort to the growing fever. A lot had happened in the past two weeks. Between Charlotte winning the institute back in front of the council, Jem and my engagement, Henry's franticness about his unborn baby, Will and his hormonal carriage ride, and Nathan sputtering blood and dying in my arms, I needed that breath.

"It's probably nothing," Jem said to the room airily, though he was obviously not sure of those words. None of us could believe them anymore.

"Right, very right, it's probably nothing," Henry chimed in.

"Or, in fact, it's something," Will said bluntly. That kept everyone quiet.

It was only seconds later that Charlotte reentered the sobered room, looking as grave as she had just that morning. _Only a few hours ago we seemed so intense_, I oddly mused. I should have known the mending smiles wouldn't last too long.

Rings seemed to have suddenly appeared under her young aging eyes again like shadows, unless, I had just dismissed them and pretended they weren't there for that brief supper of happiness.

Before anyone could ask, she sighed heavily and said, "Benedict Lightwood has been found dead," I gasped, and instantly the room seemed to buzz with tense energy. "One of the maids, Matilda, found him in the study of the Lightwood mansion. And Gabriel," she said, glancing at the stricken Gideon anxiously, "was last seen running out of the front door and into the distances just as help arrived." There was a moment of silence as our brains processed what had just occurred.

Then Gideon stood up abruptly and practically shouted, "Stupid fool! Gabriel is going to be targeted as the prime suspect for our-" he wavered, "our father's death! Stupid fool! Why would he do such a thing?"

We were all surprised by Gideon's outburst, along with Will putting a comforting hand on Gideon's heaving shoulder, but from the sudden turn of events everyone held it down. Gideon's breath was coming out in quick sharp huffs and I noticed how Sophie stood in the corner of the room anxiously staring at him with her big watery eyes. Gideon did not usually show anything but calm indifference, and seeing him like a distressed over sized puppy, I pitied him.

"Wouldn't the first suspect be Mortmain?" I asked incredulously.

"You would think so, but it does seem suspicious of Gabriel to run away from the scene of the crime," Jem said gently in my ear. His warm breath sent a secure cocoon around me. He seemed so much healthier since our love affair, I wanted to beam with pride, but I held it down as will spoke.

"Jem's right," he said, "Especially since the consul is no where near as intelligent as us, they wouldn't even think about it."

"I think there's more to it then lack of intelligence Will," I said.

"Of course there is, I just like to point that part out."

"Tessa's correct," Sophie said softly. Instantly dozens of eyes were on her small maiden figure, she shrunk slightly back with Gideon's intense pained eyes on her. _Just get together already! Charlotte will not sack you, _I, wanted to yell.

"About what?" Jem asked gently.

"About there being more to it."

"Charlotte?" Henry asked worriedly. Eyes reverted to the stout firm Charlotte, who in her thoughts said emotionlessly, "Nathanial Grey's body is gone."

My body stiffened. _Gone?_

"Gone?" Will echoed, not hiding the defensive surprise in his voice as he took a step toward the kitchen door where Charlotte and Sophie stood.

"Gone?" I whispered, staring at my suddenly shaky hands. My dead brother's body is-

"As in nowhere to be found," Charlotte explained. "The silent brothers planned on burning Nathanial's body in the Silent City itself just to make sure Mortmain had no tricks up his sleeves. But they wanted to wait till tonight. When they went back to check on the body though, it was gone. And they instantly sent us a message."

I started taking in deep watery breaths; he died in my arms. The blood still stained Jessamine's male outfit that I had worn. _I watched him die he can't just get up and walk out of the heavily warded Silent City! _

_I watched him die! _

As if sensing my internal distress Jem scooted out of his seat and stood by my side, placing one hand on each shoulder soothingly. I worried he could feel my pulsing heart beat, because I could hear it in my ears. _I thought it was over with. . . That I would never have to hold my bearing in from of his harsh, wicked smile again. _And then when he looked up at me as he lay in my arms,_ he seemed so scared and pained. Maybe he didn't want things to be this way. . . _

"Tessa, maybe we should go-"

"No," I said firmly, looking up at Jem's concerned face. "It's ok. I'm ok." Will didn't look at me; he kept his eyes steadily in the opposite direction. I knew I shouldn't have let that bother me with Jem standing by me like a security blanket, but I couldn't help wondering about the mysterious boy.

"So Mortmain does have his tricks still," Will observed morosely, leaning back on a chair.

"I'm afraid so," Charlotte agreed.

And we only knew the beginning.


End file.
